


Chthonic

by WanderingAlice



Series: Anagnorisis [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Bucky stops fighting is the day he learns Steve has died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chthonic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part in my series Anagnorisis. It's really short, but I didn't feel like it fit in the previous part, or the part after, so it stands alone. It's not necessary to read the other parts to understand what is going on, but I hope you will.
> 
> Please enjoy

Bucky Barnes died on the day that Captain America did. Or, more specifically, two days later, when his captors informed him of Steve’s death. He didn’t want to believe it, but to be honest Bucky had always known it was coming from the day he heard that Steve had signed up for the war.

The Red Room had had him for three months by then. Three months of constant torture. They’d repaired his broken arm by giving him a metal one, one that was bound into his nervous system and worked just like his real arm had. That arm was kept locked into the chair, keeping him in position. Some days were worse than others. Often, he felt his mind slipping, going away. He became terrified of losing himself. He fought, with everything he had. He didn’t know what they wanted, with their endless injections and shock treatments, but damned if he was going to let them have it. He was going back to America, to Steve.

And then, one of the scientists came into the room with a radio.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, since they preferred he didn’t speak unless spoken to.

“The last moments of Captain America. We thought you might like his voice to keep you company for a while.” The scientist hit the ‘play’ button, and left the room.

Steve’s voice filled the room. “Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?”

“Captain Rogers, what is your-” another voice, probably the radio operator, responded, before being cut off by Agent Carter.

“Steve, is that you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Schmidt’s dead.” Bucky could tell from Steve’s voice that something was wrong.

“What about the plane?” It seemed maybe Agent Carter could too.

“That’s a little bit tougher to explain.” Under Steve’s voice, Bucky could make out the sound of switches being flipped.

“Give me your coordinates. I’ll find you a safe landing site.”

“It’s not goanna be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down” Steve told her, and Bucky’s blood ran cold.

“I’ll get Howard on the line. He’ll know what to do.” The agent knew what Bucky knew, he could hear it in her voice.

“Not enough time,” Steve said. Bucky closed his eyes. This could be a fake recording, set up by his tormenters in order to break him, but he didn’t think anyone could mimic Steve’s voice so perfectly. “This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York.” Steve paused, and Bucky heard the decision in his voice on his next words. “I gotta put her in the water.”

“Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.” Bucky knew they wouldn’t, not if Steve was saying they couldn’t.

“Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are goanna die.” And that was classic Steve. Always sacrificing himself for the good of everyone else. Bucky wouldn’t allow his captors the satisfaction, but he wished he was alone so he could cry. “Peggy,” Steve said, and Bucky knew this was him saying goodbye to someone he loved. Part of him wondered if, if he’d been there, Steve would have spoken to him instead. “This is my choice.”

There was a pause, probably as Steve set the plane on a crash course. And then- “Peggy, I’m goanna need a rain check on that dance.”

Bucky listened as they made plans. Plans Steve wasn’t ever going to show up for. He was trying to make her feel better. And then, in the middle of a sentence, Steve’s recording cut out. The tape played Agent Carter’s voice, calling for Steve. And then it started over.

They left him in that room with the recording playing constantly for four days. By the end of it, Bucky knew every word by heart. Every breath, every time Steve’s voice shook, Bucky knew it. On the fifth day, the tape shut off with Steve’s crash. Bucky strained to listen, anticipating Agent Carter’s heartbroken voice, and found only silence. They gave him six hours of silence. And then the torture began again.

This time, Bucky didn’t fight. What was the point? Steve was dead. Nothing else mattered. Steve had been the most important part of his world. Without Steve, there wasn’t any reason for Bucky to keep resisting. If he died, no one would notice now. If he died, he could join Steve. He took all his memories, all his emotions, and locked them in the back of his heart where they couldn’t get at them. And then, he let his mind slip away.


End file.
